


Picnic

by magically charmed (itsmeash)



Series: Parkerita Drabbles [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/magically%20charmed
Summary: Parker never fails to make Maggie blush uncontrollably.





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr anon request: Could you write Parker surprising Maggie for a picnic date.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Charmed 2018. I just like to play around with the characters at times.

Maggie turns her head and smiles at Parker. "You planned all this?" she asks, looking back at the sight in front of her.

There was a picnic blanket spread out on the grass with a wicker basket set in the corner.

"I thought today would be a good day for a picnic date."

"You were right," Maggie says, leaning up to kiss him. "Thank you. This is all so beautiful."

"Just not as beautiful as you are."

Maggie can feel her cheeks getting hotter. "Flattery will get you everywhere," she says, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Everywhere... hmm."

"Well, okay maybe not _everywhere."_ She shakes her head, rolling her eyes at Parker. "But most places."

"I know what you meant."

"Oh, did you now?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Thank you for this. Really, it's one of, if not, the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Anything for my favorite girl."

Maggie blushes deeper. "You need to stop, you're gonna make my face hurt with all this smiling."

Parker shrugs, a big smile on his face. "I can't help it if my honesty is so flattering to you."

"Haha. Let's eat before the ants join us and take our food."


End file.
